


Godbrand vs Windfall Island

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Boats and Ships, Crack Crossover, Other, Vampires, Vikings, Weirdness, weird ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Godbrand’s favourite things are sex and boats. Never did he think he’d find something that could accommodate both…
Relationships: Godbrand(Castlevania)/The King of Red Lions (Wind Waker)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Godbrand vs Windfall Island

**Author's Note:**

> “Excuse this ship, I think I’m losing my mind”  
> -GlitterNyappyGacktRose, March 2020
> 
> Yeah, things were weird when I came up with this idea. Still gonna post it though.
> 
> New edit: Thank you for your kind feedback! I went ahead and wrote a more explicit version where Godbrand fucks the boat! You can find it here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900612

Godbrand stood frozen, completely rooted to the spot as the people of Windfall screamed, attempting to escape from the sudden attack from the vampires. He’d come to the island along with a few others to fill his stomach, since Dracula was offering nothing but pig’s blood. But he hadn’t expected to fall in love.

“Link, is that you?”

At first, he’d assumed that there had been someone hiding under the docks. That would have made sense, since most people were doing their best to escape. But upon closer inspection, Godbrand realised that the voice had come from the lone boat that was docked there, He looked at the boat with wide eyes. And the boat looked back at him, it’s mouth slightly agape.

Godbrand’s favourite thing on earth were ships and boats. That was, perhaps after his pastime of sticking his dick in things. But he’d never imagined that he’d ever be able to combine the two. And after his initial shock had subsided, he began fumbling with the front of his trousers.

“Alright, Boaty McBoatface,” he began, struggling with the rope keeping his trousers up. “If you value your life, you’re gonna go through with this. Now open your mouth wide and suck me off.”

“I beg your pardon!” exclaimed the boat indignantly. “I’ll have you know that I, the King of Red Lions, am more than I appear. I am the king of Hyrule, as a matter of fact. And I refuse to be spoken to that way!”

“You’re a boat with a mouth,” snapped Godbrand impatiently. “You’re gonna suck it!”

“HYYYYAAAAAAAH!”

Godbrand jumped, almost losing his balance and falling into the water. He spun around to find himself facing an angry-looking kid wearing green, his puny little sword drawn.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Link yelled.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying have a good time!” Godbrand shouted back.

Link was pissed. A giant bird had appeared from nowhere, taking his sister away. On his fucking birthday. He’d been forced to leave his elderly grandmother behind, unsure of when he’d see her again. A group of pirates fired him out of a cannon and at a wall, causing him to lose his sword and break a few ribs. And just as he thought things were starting to improve, he spotted a vampire, who from his point of view, was trying to steal boat companion. He’d had enough. With another roar, he sprinted forwards and attempted to stab Godbrand. But his speed was no match for a vampire. With a smirk, Godbrand flitted to the other side of the dock.

“Look, kid, I’ll let you live if you just run along and go somewhere else,” smirked Godbrand. “It’s not that I’m doing this out of the kindness of my heart or anything. It’s just that kid’s blood gives me the shits. So, if you just- wait, what is that?”

Godbrand’s eyes widened as he watched Link pull the Wind Waker from his tunic. Before he could even figure out what was happening, Link had conducted the Ballad of Gales. All of a sudden, the wind began to roar as dark clouds surrounded the island. Godbrand looked up just in time to spot the cyclone as it engulfed him and his vampire friends…

*

“Oooowwww…” moaned Godbrand. He tried to sit up, only to discover that he was lying atop of a very narrow and pointed rock. Or he had been. By sitting up, he quickly lost his balance. With a splash, he tumbled into the ocean, surrounded by his fellow vampires. In the distance, he spotted the kid from before glaring at him, his arms folded as he sat in his boat. Godbrand grinned.

“I’m a fucking vampire Viking,” he snorted, spitting out some of salt water. "I could swim over there in a heartbeat and tear you limb from limb, then swim back to that island long before the sun rises- wait, what are you doing with that baton?”

But Link had heard all he needed. With an evil grin, he quickly conducted the Song of Passing. And before Godbrand could even figure out what was happening, he burst into flame as the sun rose in mere seconds. He let out a roar as the flames consumed him, which was almost drowned out by the shrieks of the other vampires. Link watched with a blank expression as the sea bubbled from the heat of the burning vampires. Then, satisfied that he’d taken out the enemies, he set sail for Windfall Island. If he timed it right, he’d arrive just as Salvatore’s Sinking Ships shop opened. This time he’d have to win! Perhaps he’d get a few free games too, considering he’d rid the island of the vampires.


End file.
